Flat panel displays are commonly used as display devices for compact electronic apparatuses. Referring to FIG. 8, a typical flat panel display 8 includes a main body 80, a neck 82, and a base 84. The neck 82 is integrally formed with the base 84, and is connected with the main body 80 by a pivot structure 86. The main body 80 can be rotated back or forth through a range of angles defined in a vertical plane. The flat panel display 8 further includes a video graphics array (VGA) data line 87 and a power line 88, which are connected with a back of the main body 80. Typically, the VGA data line 87 and the power line 88 dangle down from the main body 80 across the neck 82 and the base 84.
In use, if an operator wants to adjusts a viewing angle of the main body 80 by rotating the main body 80 left or right, the operator must turn the base 84 together with main body 80. This can be troublesome and inconvenient. Further, the exposure of the VGA data line 87 and the power line 88 at the back of the flat panel display 8 may be rather unsightly.
What is needed, therefore, is a flat panel display that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.